Developing products based on environmental friendly and sustainable materials is becoming an essential in today's marketplace because of increased awareness of environmental impact and depletion of fossil-based petrochemical resources. One approach to provide for environmentally sustainable thermoplastic film materials has been to develop alternative formulations that can incorporate more non-food based biodegradable or renewable materials into the films. For example, thermoplastic films can be fabricated with thermoplastic cellulosic materials that exhibit balanced mechanical properties to address the depletion of petroleum-based resources and the escalation or fluctuation of crude oil prices. Conventional films that are made from thermoplastic cellulose materials have exhibited relatively poor performance qualities. They tend to have low flexibility and a narrow temperature window for thermoplastic processing, which results in a limited range of applications in which the films can be used. For instance, a problem to be solved is the need to develop a thermoplastic film composition that has enhanced flexibility.